Not So Pretty
by J. Chopin
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, richest businessman, always gets what he wants, all women would throw themselves to him. But his life is going be upside down when he find himself wake up naked in a same bed with a crossdresser who is a man, after having the best sex in his life. (Inspired by Pretty Woman) SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I currently writing a darker story on other site, and I want to relax by writing a much lighter story. An idea came to my mind, I love reading fanfiction, why not make one? So here I am writing a story for fun. This will be really light and I hope easy to understand. This story will have a little similarity with "Pretty Woman" movie, who doesn't love Julia Roberts ;)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and other characters here is not mine, I just wanna borrow them for a little while to fulfill my fantasies**

**Warning: yaoi (boy x boy), some similarity to Pretty Woman here and there, crossdressing guy**

**Ok, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha slowly open his eyes but close it again to protect them from the sun rays. "Damn maids, who ask them to open the curtain," he mumbled, he turn around to the other side to feel a heat. Someone is on his bed. Weird, he never bring one-night-stands to his mansion. That's mean he is not in his bed.

The person snuggle up to him, her hands sneak under his arm to bring him closer. Sasuke smirk, nevermind that, he had a blast last night, whoever this girl is, she really is experienced like himself. Sex has never feel this good. She really know her ways on bed.

Now, Sasuke become curious, he doesn't really remember her face, because he was really drunk yesterday. He open his eyes slowly, after getting used to the sunlight, his pitch black orbs opened wide to see his amazing partner. Long sunkissed blond hair, it looks so soft making him want to touch it. So he touch it, combing it with his fingers.

Her face is snuggled on his chest, protecting herself from the world to see. Sasuke move his chest away from the girl, finally he could see the face. Her trimmed eyebrows, long lashes, small nose and pink luscious lips. 3 symmetrical whiskers on her cheeks, may be her birthmark. He goes back to her eyes, he doesn't remember what her eyes' colors are.

But a flashback comes to his mind, a sweet moan underneath him, telling him to go faster and harder, her slightly tanned face flush with thousand shades of crimson, her eyes open wide with lust. Clear sky blue, looking back at him.

Sasuke blink, now he is hard again, he hopes she won't mind a few more rounds. Sasuke look at her sleeping face again then down to her chest, it's flat, he mean it is literally flat, like your typical school's whiteboard? No, he doesn't mind flat chested girl, not at all. It's the technic that counts, he nod his head in his mind agreeing with himself.

Ok, now is the most important part. He move his sight down again, passing the flat chest, to the slim waist and flat stomach. Then to the soft blond short hair down there. Then he widened his eyes. Penises.

He can see two penises, did he just grew another dick? This is so cool! Ok, this is impossible, the new one is much smaller, but well, he should call his brother, just wanna take a revenge when he tease him years ago, that time he was bullied and cry for his brother's help, he said _"Grow a pair and grow up Sasuke!"_ to him.

But just to make sure, he has to check again, he push the girl a bit and look down again.

Oh no, this is a dream. The new penis is not his! It is hers! How is that possible? Girls don't have penis. Unless...

Sasuke widened his eyes. Oh no, this cannot be true!

To be continue 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Good news to who has been following my other story "Prince Uchiha", I am going to update it soon, please look forward to it :D**

**Warning: yaoi (boy x boy), man in woman's outfit**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I hope though :(**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha try to show his scariest glare, black eyes squinted, teeth gritted, maybe he should add some growl.

"Stop that Sasuke, you know that won't work on me," Itachi Uchiha, the older brother by 2 years, raise his eyebrows.

They were sitting on a table for two in a fine dining restaurant.

"You can't decide who I should marry!" Sasuke stated, his voice is one octave lower meaning he is seriously furious.

Itachi ignore his brother, elegantly slicing his rib steak, "You won't change if you keep your current lifestyle, Sasuke," he munch on the sliced steak.

"What do I have to change? My life is perfect, I make billion yen every month, I give some to charities, I go to work everyday, and I love my job," Sasuke try to control himself not to grab his fork and throw it to his brother's face who could keep his cool demeanor.

"That, Sasuke," he point to his brother that still glaring at him, ready to kill. "Your anger issue."

"I don't have an anger issue, you bait me you motherfucker," Sasuke growl.

"Keep telling yourself that, what happen to the men you met in the bar last week? Why they were in the hospital?"

"They want my jacket and watch, and threatened me for them."

"Just give it to them, you can buy thousands more of them."

"I don't like people touching what is mine."

"Right, not just anger issue," Itachi clean his mouth with the napkin and putting it on a table which is full of photo album, elegantly he stand up. "Just look at them and tell me which one you like, I will arrange a meeting," the older brother tidied up his suit jacket, "and please be fast, I have my own family, I can't spend my whole time only for you."

Sasuke see his brother walk away, "Why? My anger issue doesn't have anything to do with me getting married to a total stranger."

Itachi come to a halt, he sigh and look back, "Someone needs to control you, especially your anger, and no, you won't marry a stranger, you will get to know each other before you decided to marry her." Then he leaves with his bodyguards following behind.

Sasuke still sit straight on his chair, he look at the women's photos, all in traditional Japanese kimono. All of them must be from good and rich family. Sasuke drink his wine, picking up the photos and stand up, leaving the restaurant. He needs a distraction.

The car driver drove him to one of the clubs Sasuke owns, Sasuke was going to get out the car but stop, he pick up the woman's photos and give it to oneof his bodyguards, "Get rid of them," he ordered.

He enter the crowded club, finding sticking men and women dance following the loud beats. Sasuke never interested in dancing, or even loud music, all he listen to is classical. He enter further and sit on the bar's stool.

"Hard day boss?" Kiba, the bartender ask while pouring his boss' usual alcoholic drink.

"Just leave the whole bottle here," Sasuke ordered, Kiba then pull 2 more bottles and put them on the table, his boss only decide to get drunk when he really needs a distraction.

Sasuke keep drinking, his eyes scan around the room to look for his lucky star for tonight. Then his eyes stop in the middle of the room. In the middle of the sweating dancing bodies, a pair of ocean blue eyes look back at him, they were so hypnotizing, he drank too much.

The blue eyes goddess has waist length sunkissed blond hair, wearing a very short red dress revealing a pair of smooth tan thighs, moving along with the beats. Her hair sway smoothly, Sasuke can't help but want to know how it feels like when touching it.

With his drunken mind Sasuke stand up, walking towards the blue eyes, bumping to some people and finally they are close to each other. He look down, the woman's head only reach his chin although wearing a pair of high heels. The blonde smile seductively, keep dancing rubbing her chest with the taller man. She turn around, rubbing her backside but keeping eye contact.

Sasuke didn't move at all, just enjoying the show, then he feel the time is up, he spin the woman around again and capture the red luscious lips.

That was the thing Sasuke could remember the night before, he is standing beside the bed, he took a shower and dress, the blond is still sound asleep. Sasuke cross his arm over his chest, still watching the blonde.

How could this be possible? A man could be this beautiful.

The blonde man moved, his eyes starting to open, showing the sky blue eyes, then he blink, finding the other man standing beside the bed watching him. The blonde smile then sit up stretching his obviously man's body. "I always wake up faster then my customer, but you were really something yesterday, you were such a beast," he wink.

Sasuke frown, "You are a man."

The blonde raise his eyebrow, "Yes, obviously, now I see you are in hurry, as I know you are a very busy man Uchiha-san, that will be 20 thousand."

Sasuke reach his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out 50 thousand, he bend down until he is an eye level with the blonde, the shorter man is going to reach for the money when Sasuke pull his hand away so that the prostitute can't reach the money, the blonde pout, "What?"

"I never catch your name."

"It's Naruto, now come on!" He tried to reach for the money again.

Sasuke pull his hand away from Naruto again, he look at him in the eye, giving him the famous Uchiha glare, "Listen, Naruto, what happened here will be forgotten as we walk out of this room, understood?"

Naruto raise his eyebrows, "Why? We had a blast last night."

"No," Sasuke stated, his voice is lower making the blonde shiver. "I am not gay, I thought you were a woman last night, I was drunk."

Naruto think for a few seconds then nod, "Ok, I understand."

"Good," Sasuke finally give the money, Naruto count the papers in his hand with awe, he turn around again to see the dark hair man, but he has close the door and gone leaving him on the hotel's bed still naked.

"Giving me this much just for his reputation," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke Uchiha, as usual, sitting on his cushion chair listening to his secretary, Kakashi, reading to his all-day schedule. "Ok, thanks," Sasuke said after he finish his reading, Kakashi nod and leave the room, going back to his desk.

Sasuke sigh, turning around in his chair to see the whole glass wall revealing the city's birdeye view. He always feel good sitting here, he feels like he own the whole world. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a memory flash in his mind, a pair of blue eyes looking back at him, gasping and blushing, scratching his back and pull him closer to whisper seductively in his ears. The phone rings breaking his fantasies.

He reach for the phone and put it on his ear still enjoying the view. The secretary's voice seems hesitated.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"There is a woman insisted to talk to you sir, she didn't make any appointment, but she said you know her."

"Give me the name."

Kakashi take a few seconds to ask then he back to the phone, "It's Naruto, sir."

Sasuke widened his eyes, what is he doing here?! "Let hi-, her in" then he hang up, massanging his temples in frustation.

The door opened, Sasuke turn around to find Naruto walking slowly towards his desk. A pair of red high heels, black net stocking, then a very short black miniskirt, continue with torn red tank top, a few necklaces, the long hair is tied up into a high ponytail. Sasuke realize he just checking out a man.

"Are you dumb? Did you remember the deal? How the hell did you know where I work?" Sasuke standing up from his seat furiously.

Naruto smirk, stretching his red lipstick lips, "Everyone knows where Sasuke Uchiha works," he roll his eyes, "I want to make another deal."

"What deal? Look, if you need money, I-shit!" Sasuke widened his eyes when Naruto take off his tank top, then continue with his skirt while walking towards the boss' desk. He take off his red high heels and throw them around the room. Sasuke look down, his nostrils flaring, eyes full with lust and hunger.

Slowly Naruto pull down his net stockings, the last piece that cover him is his lace red panties. He climb up the desk, stand on his hands and knees. He reach for the Uchiha's tie, pulling his handsome face towards his, locking their eyes.

"I know you want this Uchiha."

Sasuke lean in for a forcefull kiss filled with hunger.

* * *

**Note: I know I made the rating as M because there will some fluffy parts, I am still not confident of my lemon writing skill, so I am not sure of putting one in this story. What do you think, my lovely readers? Should I put it or not? Tell me what do you think :D**


End file.
